


I’m your secret admirer

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Choi Beomgyu, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Taehyun and huening Kai are dating but Kai isn’t in here :( I’m sorry, Valentine's Day, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Yeonjun decides to be his best friend secret admirer so he plans a whole week of gifts for beomgyu and the day before Valentine’s Day confesses that it’s him. In order for to start Valentine’s Day as an official couple.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I’m your secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!!! I had this in my notes since I posted my last au but I had a hard time writing an ending to it but I finally came up with one!! I hope you love it!! Happy Valentine’s Day!!! <3 
> 
> (I also didn’t know chocolate cover strawberries were so expensive😭 I googled it to get an idea of the price and the first one was like $40 and one was literally $70😭!!!! The rest were around $40-$30

Sunday February 7, 2021 

“I think I’m ready, I’m going to do it.” Yeonjun says proudly as the movie him and soobin were watching finishes, soobin looks at him confused “what are you talking about? Please don’t tell me you’re going to do something stupid.” Yeonjun shakes his head “No, it’s not stupid. This movie gave me an idea. I’m finally going to confess to beomgyu.” Soobin gets up from the couch unimpressed, “And how many times have you said that? You say that everyday and then you back out.” Yeonjun looks at him offended “Excuse me, but it’s not my fault I choke on my words when he looks at me with those cute puppy eyes.” He laughs while shaking his head remembering how cute he looks when he looks up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Soobin rolls his eyes “cute puppy eyes? Yeah right, more like the devils eyes” he scoffs and yells “Do I have to remind you on how he bit me just two days ago! I still have the marks on my shoulder to prove it! look” he starts lowering his shirt on his shoulder just as yeonjun gets up and is clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth “Yah! Stop overreacting, you started it anyways.” Soobin lets out a loud dramatic sigh “wow, since you’re my best friend I thought you would be on my side but apparently that little demon has you wrapped around his little finger.” Just as the oldest was about to jump on him to choke him the door opens and they both look to see who it is. 

Yeonjun sees beomgyu come in upset and he starts kicking his shoes off. Yeonjun moves away from soobin to go help beomgyu with his bags. He gets closer to him and takes his backpack and takes off his coat for him. “Hey, you okay?” The taller says softly as he hears beomgyu sniffing and his eyes getting watery, “Yeah, I’m okay. It was just a hard day today. I just want to go to bed.” The smaller says as some tears start rolling down, but yeonjun is quick to wipe them away and pull him close for a hug. “Hey, cub it’s okay.” He says as he rubs his back smoothly, he pulls away after a little to cups his face “How about you go take a shower and I’ll make us some ramen and order tteokbokki, and we’ll watch a movie in my room? Hmm? How does that sound?” 

Beomgyu gives him a little smile, one that makes yeonjun heart flutter. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He whispers, yeonjun gives him a quick kiss on his forehead “Good, now go shower and meet me in my room okay? I’ll be in there when I’m done.” Beomgyu nods and heads to his room to get clothes to shower, when he’s done he goes inside the hallway restroom. Once he leaves yeonjun grabs his phone to order the tteokbokki. When he places the order he goes into the kitchen to grab two ramen cups and boils the water. Completely forgetting that soobin was sitting on the couch and is now beside him. “You know, you make it really obvious that you like him.” Soobin says as he is leaning against the countertop causing yeonjun to jump. “Holy shit, don’t do that. Warn me next time.” Yeonjun yells at him, soobin just laughs it off “So, how do you plan on confessing to him?” Yeonjun stops to think before turning to soobin smiling “Secret admire” he whispers, taking a pause when soobin looks at him dumbfounded “you know? Secret gifts, letters, and flowers all that stuff.” Soobin rolls his eyes again. 

“I know what a secret admirer is, I’m not stupid.” Yeonjun laughs “Sometimes you are.” Soobin just mimics him and looks at him as he pours the hot water into the cups of ramen “Wait- why is there only 2 cups? I can’t eat dinner and watch a movie with you guys?” Yeonjun nods his head smiling “Yup, you’re not invited. Go eat with someone else.” 

Monday February 8, 2021 

Yeonjun wakes up early the next day before beomgyu and Soobin wakes up. He goes to his local flower shop and gets a dozen white roses, beomgyu favorite. After that he gets to school and goes inside the library to print out a note. He wanted to start it off simple. Before he prints it out he reads it one last time.

Hi beomgyu, 

I don’t really know how to start this off but I really like you. I’m just scared to come up to you and confess so I hope you appreciate these small gifts I have for you. I do plan on telling you who I am, You will receive a gift from me everyday of the week before Valentine’s Day. That day is the day I will get all the courage I have to show you who I am. 

Once he’s okay with the letter he prints it out and goes to slips it in his locker. After that he walks to beomgyu first class to put the white roses on his desk. Once he’s done he goes and waits for beomgyu and soobin in the front of the school. He sees him and soobin talking as they cross the street. He smiles as he goes down the stairs, beomgyu sees him and runs up to him to give him a hug. 

“Jjunie, why did you leave early. We always walk to school together.” Yeonjun wraps his arms around him “I’m sorry Beomie, I had to do something in the library.” The smaller one hums understanding and soobin is there just looking at him and clears his throat. They both pull away smiling “Lets get to class” beomgyu says as he’s the first to walk away. Soobin nudges yeonjun shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows. The older brings his index finger to his lips. They walk with beomgyu to get his textbook out of his locker since he’s the only one who needs one 1st period. When he opens it a note comes out, soobin is the first to grab it and reads it to himself as beomgyu grabs his textbook. “what does it say?” Beomgyu asks as he closes his locker, soobin smirks “It seems like you have a secret admirer. It’s surprising how someone can like your devil self.” Beomgyu hits him and soobin lets out a groan and yells “Owww, what the hell. That hurt.” Beomgyu sticks out his tongue at him while grabbing the note from his hands. He reads the letter and yeonjun watches him to see if he has any discomfort with this. He smiles to himself when he sees beomgyu smiling while biting his lip, he also sees his ears turning a little red. He puts the letter in his textbook and smiles “Lets go.” 

As they walk they drop off beomgyu first since his class is the closest. “It’s still a little early, do you want us to sit with you inside so you’re not alone?” Yeonjun asks him, beomgyu turns to look up at him “Please” yeonjun smiles while nodding his head in return. They enter the room and beomgyu stops and stares “is that- are those white roses on my desk.” He walks closer and picks them up smiling. Yeonjun heart feels full and he just wants to confess there seeing how happy he is with the roses. 

They all sit and talk for a little until the bell rings. Soobin says his byes first and walks off, yeonjun says a little more to see how happy he is. “Jjunie, aren’t the roses pretty. They know I love white roses.” Yeonjun laughs and gets a little closer still sittings at the seat in front of beomgyu “Wow, they are! The flowers are so pretty.” The second bell rings, the last warring to get to class. yeonjun gets up while saying “I’ll see you at lunch okay? Don’t worry about buying food. I’ll have it ready for the both us before you come.” Beomgyu giggles “Okay, I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Tuesday February 8, 2021 

The second day he decides to go to build a bear and make a teddy bear just for him. It’s a big fluffy pink one that has a scarf around the neck that says “Hug Me” and when you do it plays a snippet of Hold Me Tight by BTS. It’s also holding a red heart. He leaves a second note. 

“Hey beomgyu,   
I really hope you love this gift, this is one of my favorite songs by BTS. I heard you liked the white roses and that made me so happy. I hope you love the rest of the gifts I have planned.” 

At times like this he is great full soobin is an office aid, meaning that when people drop off things at the front office he goes out and gives it to them. Even if it’s letters that the counselors has to see a student, or that the student is going home so he needs to go get the student. So yeonjun hides it in his locker and when soobin is at the office he takes it to him and leaves. The front office writes a pass for soobin so he can take it to beomgyu, as he’s walking he sees that it says hug me so he does. No one has to know he jumped when he heard it singing loud. When he walks in the whole class is looking at him as he goes to show the teacher the note, he gets the okay to give it to him and walks up to him. 

He stands in front of him “here you demon, be careful when you hug it. I recommend to hug it when class ends. Ah- wait- here’s the note too.” Beomgyu reads the note and smiles, he looks up to soobin “Wait- you know who it is?” And soobin just laughs and walks out before he can ask any more questions. 

When it’s lunch time soobin and yeonjun are at the cafeteria waiting for beomgyu to get there. They were talking about this new movie coming out that all of them should watch. Beomgyu runs up to them and sits down next to yeonjun. “Look! Look” he holds out the teddy bear and yeonjun looks at it laughing “wow, it’s cute.” And soobin smiles while humming agreeing with him. “Look! This is the best part!” He hugs it and it plays the song. Yeonjun is just staring at him with a fond smile, he’s so happy that he’s loving the gifts he picks out just for him. When it ends he looks up at them “Isn’t it so cute.” Yeonjun is the first to respond “Yeah, so cute. The bear almost looks like you, both are so adorable.” Beomgyu looks up at him with a shy smile and puts the bear in between the little space between them, “You always call me pretty and adorable.” And yeonjun bites his lip “Do you not like it when I call you that? I can’t stop if you want.” Beomgyu looks up quickly “No, I love it. I like it when you call me pretty.” Yeonjun chuckles “Pretty, so pretty.” Just as beomgyu was about to respond soobin lets out a loud playful gag causing both of them to look at him. They all just laugh it off and eat lunch. 

Wednesday February 10, 2021 

Yeonjun goes to the store in the morning to buy his favorite chocolate covered strawberries that they only sale in February. He gets the one that comes with 12, they maybe on the pricer side but he doesn’t care. He knows that the reaction beomgyu will give will make it worth it. He pays for it and leaves, the day before he decided to go to the library to print out the note to not be late. He gets to the school and sets it on beomgyu desk, he smiles and grabs the note from his backpack. 

“Hey Beomgyu,   
4 more days till Valentine’s Day! I’m so excited! I hope you love these strawberries, please eat them well! I haven’t seen you but I know you look pretty today :) “ 

He sets it down on top of it and waits by the water fountain by the front of the school. 10 minutes later beomgyu and soobin show up. “Jun! Stop making me walk alone with soobin! All he does is make fun of my height and call me “The demon child” I will bite him again!” Beomgyu yells as he goes up to yeonjun. Yeonjun just laughs loud at first, he was about to say something until soobin beats him to it “Well, all I say are facts and you know it. You’re a demon in disguise.” Just as beomgyu was about to grab his arm to bite it yeonjun pulls him close wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, I had to talk to the counselor about something. I’ll walk with you guys tomorrow. I promise.” Yeonjun says as he plays with beomgyu hair, beomgyu looks up at him with innocent eyes “Okay, I forgive you. You don’t think I’m a demon right?” Yeonjun just smiles at him “Of course not, you’re an angel.” Beomgyu ears turn red and soobin does what he does best, interrupts their moments. “You don’t have to lie yeonjun. It’s okay.” The smaller gets away from yeonjun to hit soobin arm. “Owww, how are so small but have so much rage. I’m telling you, he’s a devil. I don’t know how you have a secret admirer before me.” 

They both laugh and go inside the classroom, yeonjun sees beomgyu eyes light up. He runs to his desk and holds up the chocolate strawberries “They got me-“ he gets interrupted by soobin “Shut up, those are almost fucking $40! They’re the most expensive ones in town. Give me one.” Beomgyu runs away from soobin “No! These are mine! Plus you called me a devil. Back off” Yeonjun laughs at the response, he goes and walks up to beomgyu to look at the strawberries “Wow, those really are the most expensive ones in town.” Beomgyu smiles at him. 

“Do you want one, jjunie?” The younger one says to him as he looks up at him. Yeonjun nods his head “Just one? Please?” Beomgyu opens it and puts it in front of him “Pick one.” He goes and grabs one and eats it “Good, it tastes sweet.” Soobin walks up to them “So, now can I have one? Please” Beomgyu gives in and gives him one. He walks back to his desk to read the note. 

He smiles and puts it in his backpack “3 more days until I know who it is.” Soobin sits in the desk in front of him “Are you excited? Do you have any idea who it can be?” Yeonjun looks at beomgyu “Yeah, do you have any guesses?” Beomgyu stops to think “Hmmm-“ he continues “I don’t, but I hope when they reveal themselves it’s who I imagine it is.” Yeonjun feels his heart racing. He imagines it’s him, right? He hope he doesn’t disappoint him. He knows they flirt a little but he never knows if the smaller means it or if he’s joking around. The younger senses something wrong “Jun, you okay? You kinda just froze.” He says as he puts his hand on his, yeonjun snaps out of it and gives him a smile. 

“Yeah, I just spaced out for a second sorry.” Beomgyu doesn’t believe him but he still doesn’t question it as soobin changes the topic. “Ah- I forgot my binder in my locker. Yeonjun can you go with me since the bells about to ring away ways?” The oldest looks at beomgyu to see if it’s okay and he smiles while nodding. They both get up “I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Yeonjun says and beomgyu gives him another sweet smile, “Yeah, of course.” 

Soobin and yeonjun both walk out and head to soobin locker. “Dude, you good.” Soobin says as he opens his locker. Yeonjun just looks at the floor “Yeah, no I’m fine. Just beomgyu response got me thinking.” Soobin closes his locker after grabbing his things “About what? I’m pretty sure he likes you back. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Yeonjun sighs out loud “How do you know? What if he doesn’t? What if he’s thinking it’s someone else and gets disappointed when he sees me.” Soobin puts his arms around yeonjun shoulder bringing him closer “Look, I don’t know if he likes you. But I can tell you the way he acts around you says he does. The both of you, you two look at each other with so much love it’s sick.” Yeonjun pushes him away laughing “Yeah, I guess. Now since you caused a scene you have to help me find a way to bring beomgyu next gift to school in the morning so I can walk with you guys.” Soobin stops to look at him “Are you serious? He started it. Please don’t make me wake up at ass o clock to help you.” Yeonjun just laughs and says “To bad.” and starts walking away. 

Thursday February 11, 2021 

The next morning before they walk to school yeonjun puts the gift in his backpack. He made a plan with soobin the night before, soobin will distract beomgyu by telling him he needs to get a book from the library while yeonjun will make an excuse that he has to use the restroom. 

The walk to school was only 10-15 minutes. The gift he has planned for today is a crystal ball that has a red rose with LED lights inside and it lights up when you press the button in the front. He saw it yesterday on display at a store when he left dance practice late at night. He automatically knew he had to get it for him. 

When they started walking up the stairs to enter school soobin got into his role “Shoot! I forgot I have to get this book for class at the library. I was going to get it yesterday but I was to lazy.” Beomgyu gets off his phone and puts it in his pocket “Okay? Go get then? That’s your fault for being lazy yesterday.” Soobin glares at him but changes his reaction when yeonjun gives him a look “Yeah, you’re right but can you guys go with me? Please, I don’t wanna walk alone.” Yeonjun shakes his head “Sorry bin, I have to go restroom. Beomgyu can go with you and I’ll meet you guys there?” They both look at beomgyu except soobin is looking at him with pleading eyes, beomgyu gives in “Fine, I guess.” He says as he playfully rolls his eyes. Soobin claps “Yay! Thank you!!” Beomgyu nods his head “Yeah yeah, lets go before we’re late. We’ll see you there jjunie!” He tells him as they both walk away. 

Yeonjun laughs and says okay, he goes inside the restroom and gets out after 3 minutes passes by. He goes inside the classroom and gently puts it on his desk with the letter underneath it. 

“Hey beomgyu,  
I was walking home yesterday and I saw this on display and I thought it would be perfect for you. I hope you love it, it even lights up if you click the front button <3 “ 

He leaves and meets them at the library, unfortunately when they get down the stairs the bell rings so yeonjun can’t see his reaction. “I can’t hang out with you guys at lunch today.” Beomgyu says as he steps off the final step, yeonjun frowns “Why?” He really wants to see beomgyu showing off his gift with that big bright smile during lunchtime. “Taehyun texted me saying he needs help with the school flower arrangements. A lot of kids are requesting flowers so he needs help.” 

The two oldest nods understanding, “Okay, do you want me to take you lunch?” Yeonjun says as they walk towards the youngest class. Beomgyu shakes his head “It’s okay jjunie, taehyun offered to buy me lunch if I help him. I’ll see you at home okay?” Yeonjun tries his hardest to hide his sadness “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you at home, beomie.” Beomgyu gives him a quick hug, He lets go first and says bye to soobin and heads inside. He looks at him through the window. 

He smiles when he sees beomgyu eyes light up and jaw drop. He walks closer to and and picks it up gently. He reads the note and giggles, he presses the front button and he jumps up and down squealing. That’s enough for yeonjun, just seeing him happy makes him happy. Soobin laughs and puts his arms around him pulling him away so they can walk to class. 

It’s lunchtime and beomgyu goes to meet taehyun in the flower shop classroom. He sees all the flower arrangements on the desk with food and 2 drinks. “Hey, I started it off already so if you can just tell me what kind of flowers they want and I’ll make it while you just check it off and write the note they want.” Taehyun tells him as beomgyu sits down next to him. “Yeah okay, seems easy.” 

Everything was going smoothly until he saw his name and who was sending him flowers. “Oh, um- this person wants 3 red roses with a pink ribbon and a white teddy bear.” Taehyun looks at him “What? Why did sound so... sad?” Beomgyu just shakes his head “Nothing, I was just thinking about something.” The younger doesn’t believe him so he takes a look and realizes what happened. “What? You don’t like Jeongin?” Beomgyu shakes his head fast “No! It’s not that it’s just.” He takes a deep breath “This whole week I’ve been having a secret admirer and I thought I knew how it was. Well, not knew but kinda hoping it was someone I knew. But now I don’t know.” 

Taehyun hums understanding, “You think it’s yeonjun. Or hope it’s him, right?” Beomgyu looks up at him with a sad smile “Yeah, I did think it was him but now if Jeongin is sending me flowers. Maybe It’s him? I don’t know. Maybe I’m just overthinking a simple gesture?” Taehyun snaps his fingers “Yeah, maybe he just wants to send you flowers for fun. It doesn’t hurt, plus he gave us permission to put his name down. If he was the secret admirer you have he wouldn’t have checked that option.” Beomgyu nods agreeing with him. 

“So... you and yeonjun huh.” Taehyun says as he gets the flowers ready and beomgyu just laughs and playfully shoves him.

Friday February 12, 2021 

Today is the last day before he reveals himself tomorrow. He was brainstorming with soobin yesterday during lunch when beomgyu was away. They decided on a teddy bear bouquet. It had 11 cute little white bears with red dresses, it was neatly pilled on top of each other like how a flower bouquet is. It was wrapped around this big white gift papers that had hearts, it was finished with a big red ribbon on the bottom. It was inside a big white box that had a drawing of a rose on the side and says “Happy Valentine’s Day” 

Since he had to place the order online you can write a customized note. So he did and picked it up in the morning since he had a free class. He borrowed his moms car for the day and hid it in there until after lunchtime. There was only one more class after lunch so him and soobin dropped off then. Beomgyu was busy still helping taehyun anyways. It was a good thing yeonjun knew that teacher since he took this class in the past. She promised to keep an eye on it and not say who it was from.

Beomgyu comes home later that day running inside the house and shouting “Yeonjun! Soobin! Look! It’s so cute I want to cry!” They are both sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. “What is it cub?” Yeonjun asks as he puts his pencil down to look up at him. Beomgyu puts the box down and opens it and squeaks “Look! It’s like a flower bouquet but made of small teddy bears! It’s so cute.” 

“Yeah, its so cute.” He says giggling but he never took one glance at it, he was looking at beomgyu bright smile the whole time. 

“Hey beomgyu,   
I hope you love your last secret gift! You have one last one tomorrow. The day I meet you I have your last gift. I hope you love it. Meet me tomorrow at the benches at the Han River at 7:00pm. “ 

Saturday February 13, 2021 

Today is the day, yeonjun makes an excuse that he has dance practice. So he leaves at 4:00pm, he leaves in a simple worn out t-shirt and black shorts. Once he says his byes he doesn’t forget to go up to beomgyu room and tell him bye and wish him good luck.

He leaves and goes walking to his parents house to get ready over there. He left all the things he needed over there the night before when soobin and beomgyu were asleep. He takes a shower and starts getting dressed. 

Once he’s done he’s sitting on his bed looking at the 2nd to last gift. The one he’s had for quite sometime now, literally. He had this saved since last year when he was going to confess but backed out. It was a silver chained necklace with a heart, the heart shape had white and lavender diamond patterns on the outside, but had a little opening in the middle. 

Yes it was kinda on the pricey side because of the diamonds but he loved it. The first time he saw it at the jewelry shop inside the local mall he knew that was it, that was a necklace screaming beomgyu name. It stayed in the case all this time and today was the day he was finally going to give it to him. He looks at the clock and sees it’s already 6:10pm. He gets up and leaves to head to Han River. 

He gets there around 6:40 and is pacing around the benches trying to calm down his breathing. He is looking the opposite side and taking deep breaths until he hears that voice, beomgyu voice. 

“Jjunie, is that you?” Beomgyu whispers as he gets closer, yeonjun turns around to face him smiling. “Yeah, it’s me.” He takes a pause ”I’m your secret admirer.” Beomgyu smiles and goes in for a hug wrapping his arms around yeonjun waist. Yeonjun wraps his arms around beomgyu shoulder and they stay like that. 

Yeonjun pulls away first to cup beomgyu face “I have a gift for you.” Beomgyu smiles “You have been giving me amazing gifts this past week jun you don’t have to give me another.” The older shakes his head “Nonsense” he says as he reaches for his pocket and takes out the case the necklace is in and hands it over. 

Beomgyu looks up at him before opening it. When he does his jaw drops, “Yeonjun- I love it. It’s so pretty-“ yeonjun interrupts him “not as pretty as you.” Beomgyu ears turn red and he playfully hits his chest “Jjunie- help me put it on?” The taller nods his head and whispers “of course.” Beomgyu turns around and yeonjun puts it on him. 

After he does he pulls him in for a hug and they stand there with the biggest smile on their faces. The taller of the two is the first one to pull away and he grabs beomgyu and puts his hands around his neck. While the younger puts his arms around the older waist. Yeonjun is the first to speak he clears his throat and whispers “Choi Beomgyu, my cub. There has always been times when I wanted to confess to you but always backed out because I got scared. So now I’m getting every bit of confidence I have to say this.” 

He takes a pause and looks at beomgyu, He moves one hand to grab his cheek and rubs gentle circle. “I love you, cub. I always have, you make me happy every day. I can come back from dance practice tired and you would wait for me in the kitchen with food. You are the one who would watch over me when I got sick or overworked myself. When I need confidence you are always there. Along the way my feelings became something more. I don’t know if you feel the same, but-“ he takes a breath as a tear rolls down and gives him a weak smile. 

“I hope you do, I hope I’m the one you love. I hope I’m the one that can show you off. So- will you be mine? Will you be my boyfriend, choi beomgyu.” Beomgyu smiles up at him, “Yes, yes I’ll be yours jjunie. I love you, too.” Yeonjun looks at him and notices how his eyes are a little glossy but have this shine look in them, he can’t help but lean down and kiss his forehead. He lets his lips linger for a while before pulling away. 

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

“Gyu? Are you wake?” He says as they are both cuddling in yeonjun room. When they came back from dinner they watched a movie and beomgyu was the first to go off to dreamland. He chucked to himself as he hears no response just light breaths. He turns off the tv and plays with beomgyu hair, “I love you, my cub. I’ll do my best to make you happy every day. You mean the most to me, Choi Beomgyu.” He pulls the younger closer and closes his eyes to get some rest. 

Yeonjun loves how beomgyu didn’t change all the nights and days after he confessed. He loves how he was still as talkative, still as clingy, and still as playful. He was his best friend for 3 years and he’s still his best friend. He can’t wait to see what the universe has for them in the future. 

Yeonjun thinks everything will be okay as long as beomgyu is still by his side giving him those words of comfort when he’s at his lowest, and those sweet kisses he loves more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
